Cosmovisión imperfecta
by misssalace
Summary: ―Estás tocando mi corazón ―el universo es destrucción y su centro no eres tú Sasuke, nunca has sido tú―. Sasuke-kun, ¿alguna vez logré tocar el tuyo? ―tu cosmovisión imperfecta, la chica con sangre en los ojos verdes, es Sakura. SasuSaku. for Anileth.


**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. | Viliviry © Anileth. (?)

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>cosmovisión imperfecta.  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. T | angst/hurt/comfort. **  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>summary. <strong>―Estás tocando mi corazón ―el universo es destrucción y su centro no eres tú Sasuke, nunca has sido tú―. Sasuke-kun, ¿alguna vez logré tocar el tuyo? ―tu cosmovisión imperfecta, la chica con sangre en los ojos verdes, es Sakura. Y tú dentro de ella, porque tiene corazón. (más completo que el de afuera :B)**  
><strong>****by | muse/dedicated. ****ViliViry | Anileth.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"tu corazón en mi corazón, lo llevo a todos lados. lo quieras o no, tú sabes que estamos atados. veo sangre en tu mirada, es tan encantador. te amo, y te odio, lo hago todo con fervor".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

La decisión fue tomada, con el orgullo de por medio, no vas a retractarte. Caminas sin prisa, pese a que nada te detiene, tal vez solo sea aquél cúmulo viscoso que se respira en el aire: muerte. Está bien, te dices, porque de lo que tú vas a encargarte es de eso: borrar de la faz de la tierra todo vestigio de vida de aquella podrida villa.

Podrida en la felicidad que se te fue de las manos. No, que te arrebataron. Has construido tu vida en base a mentiras, ahora que estás en el fondo vuelves a comenzar. ¿Y cómo, Sasuke?, como solo tú sabes, yendo hacia la oscuridad. Que no es que no sepas que está mal, es que te importa una mierda.

El perdón no te funciona. La culpa no te maneja. No eres más un títere, tú llevas los hilos. Por eso, el odio y la venganza son tu fuente de vida y persistencia. Tus ojos y tus manos, nunca tu corazón. Tú… no posees aquello, la verdad es que no puedes manejarlo y por eso prefieres pensar que hay un vacío en tu interior. Ignorar es más sencillo que enfrentar, tú lo sabes a la perfección, es la razón de que camines directo hacia allá sin mirar siquiera el entorno.

Respiras, aspiras y saboreas el final. Naruto. Sakura. Los obstáculos primeros, los más verdaderos. ¿Y?, te sabes capaz de quitarles la vida, el brillo y la luz, que para eso tienes las manos llenas de sangre fresca. Para eso te mueves, para eso respiras. Por eso has vivido y no hay que esperar más.

Tú has robado la vida del hijo de tu madre, del hijo de tu padre… sangre de tu sangre. Carne propia venida a putrefacción total. ¿Qué va a ser la vida de Naruto, la vida de… ella?

El paso debe ser firme, lo sientes y lo sabes, es como un chirrido grave en tus oídos cuando escuchas lo demás. No puedes escucharle, a nadie, porque si lo hicieras se rompen las intenciones. Como papel o cristal, fraguándose y licuándose después. Por eso escuchas ésta voz, que te dice cómo debes sentirte y cómo debes ser, porque es elección tuya.

Quizás es que deseabas verlos una última vez, vas a terminar de destruirte y quieres hacerlo rápido. Tú lo sabes, ignoras el hirviente y efervescente odio que se endurece como si fuera lava.

Quizás es que él sabía dónde estarías, porque no has avanzado mucho, él no quiere permitirlo.

Naruto está frente a tus ojos, te mira a la cara con altivez.

«No vas a llegar más lejos, Sasuke» pretendes escucharle, pero ladeas la cabeza un poco mientras esa sonrisa se pega a tu rostro. La sanguijuela del odio comienza a succionarte la lucidez otra vez, entonces atacas sin dudarlo.

Respondes algo como que vas a matarlo si no se hace a un lado, sabes que pretende que aquél veneno no le hace daño para nada.

Golpes que no sientes, heridas que te impulsan más. Pronto lo miras jadeante, y eriges aquél muro que estás acostumbrado a construir cuando tus pensamientos quieren ir más allá de tu realidad. Evades, evitas, huyes de aquél segundo donde _casi_ has pensado que esto no debía terminar así.

Despabilas, dispuesto a ignorar las ramas del árbol torcido que escalas. No hay otra vía que seguir hacia adelante, hacia arriba, hacia donde sea menos a otro lugar. Confuso, sí, pero solo tú lo entiendes. Vas a caer, y va a doler.

Sasuke, lo has pensado fieramente, ya nada puede doler más.

Por eso, cuando ella aparece en la distancia… una neurona en tu cerebro estalla y muere. Algo más muere dentro, vuelves a ignorar el universo y te centras en agotar las fallas posibles. Hay que exterminar. Hay que llegar más alto.

Heridas contundentes, golpes que esquivas y algunos otros que devuelves. La chokuto se te hace pesada, y el chidori envía vibraciones potentes por todos tus miembros.

Un golpe, y haces caer a Naruto al suelo. Vas a terminar ahora, pero ella vuelve a… distraerte. Por un segundo, aquél tiempo que no va a volver jamás. Es un cauce que fluye sin parar.

Él cae, ella te mira, el universo es destrucción y quieres creer que el centro eres tú. Un triángulo central. Miras por un momento en _su _dirección. Humedad surcando su rostro, el par de puntos verdes abiertos con perplejidad.

Esto eres tú, te observa real. Niega con la cabeza y dejas de observarla, el único error que no das por sentado es que… no iba a quedarse quieta. Concedes un tambaleo ridículo a Naruto, él ya la ha mirado y le ha sonreído, para que se ponga de pie. Esperas acabarle con dignidad pues después de todo él es, y eres, un ninja.

El árbol nació torcido.

Miras el mundo a través de la tela rojiza, opacando un montón de cosas que no interesan. Naruto se ha puesto de pie, ella está moviéndose lento, pronto observas a más de cuatro personas presentes. Mira, Sasuke, son clones. Casi burdo.

Rasengan. ¿Tu respuesta?, chidori.

Él embiste, tú eres atraído por la fuerza inminente de la muerte y tus ojos logran prever sus movimientos y no por ello te detienes.

La muerte no llega a ti ―una lástima― la muerte no alcanza al contrincante deseado. Y es que es ella, repitiendo el gesto de hace muchos años atrás: se interpone en el camino. Crea ondas turbulentas que nublan tu juicio, una brecha en el espacio y en el tiempo, destinada a cerrarse con aquél movimiento.

Sakura cae al suelo, Naruto la ha rozado pero tú… tú eres arrastrado por ella hacia abajo. Irónico. Tu mano se humedece, la carne roza tu piel: dentro de ella. Algo se mueve, abres los ojos y lo sientes. Ha de ser su corazón.

Llegas a sentirlo, sí, es aquél órgano importante que le proporciona la capacidad de aún mirarte. Que le brinda la efímera fuerza con la que ahora está prendada a ti, sus puños rodean el haori a tu espalda. No has sentido nada igual, jamás. Sakura… ella tiene corazón. ¿Y tú?

Estás tocando su corazón, el rayo no fluye. Tú, Sasuke, no sabes qué hacer. Aún late, lo sientes, ella te mira… y por un segundo quieres detenerte. Es una mirada extraña, aquella mirada llena de algo que no puedes comprender, parecida a la de Itachi.

Has mirado a los ojos a mucha gente, pero nadie jamás te ha mirado como ahora. Una última mirada, como la de Itachi. Una última mirada, Sakura.

―Todavía no te rompas, Sasuke-kun ―suelta ella, escupe sangre a tu cara, sientes las gotas caer.

Y no dices nada, ¿por qué, Sasuke?, se un poco más imbécil y termina de matarla. Bien puedes hacerlo, pero sus ojos aún abiertos te detienen.

«¡Sakura-chan!» tu contrincante ha gritado, pero no puedes permitirte el mirarlo. Sigues tocando su corazón, sigues dentro de ella. ¿No es ni un poco retorcido? Vamos Sasuke, debería parecértelo.

―No… no la saques hasta que deje de respirar ―tus ojos se cruzan con los verdes, sientes como de a poco los tuyos vuelven a su normalidad, porque todo es un tanto más brillante. Sin el sharingan activado, el verde refulge y el rosa te es chocante. Aquella chica con sangre en los ojos verdes, es Sakura.

Sakura.

No dices nada. No te salen palabras de la garganta, no es placer lo que sientes, no es tristeza o culpa, ni siquiera sabes lo que es. Pronto comienza a dolerte la sien, y muy en el fondo te preguntas dónde está Naruto, y por qué carajo no sacas tu mano de su pecho.

Lo comprendes cuando ella sonríe. Ha dicho que no lo hagas hasta que deje de respirar. No hasta que… muera.

―Estás tocando mi corazón ―vuelve a escupir aquella sustancia viscosa, espesa, luego lleva sus manos hasta tu brazo y lo apresa―. Sasuke-kun, ¿alguna vez logré tocar el tuyo? ―balbucea, su respiración es cada vez más errática.

¿Dónde está Naruto?, siempre hubo algo que te detuvo, ahora no hay absolutamente nada. No existe Naruto, no existe la motivación de la venganza. La sanguijuela que te succiona se detiene por un momento, el odio te vuelve estúpido como un pinchazo de morfina.

Sientes los latidos frenéticos, los últimos. Piensas por un momento que has roto un montón de barreras, ésta es la última. Estás deshaciéndote finalmente de ella, después de… ¿cuántas han sido, Sasuke?, ¿dos o tres? No puedes recordarlo, en nada puedes pensar. ¿Te gusta así? ¿Estás preparado para esto? Deberías, imbécil, lo pretendías.

Esperas, por experiencia sabes, vas a sentir vacío. Vas a drenarte, tu cuerpo quedará sin vida, siendo solo un portador más del odio y la venganza. Tener en tus manos, en tu rostro, la sangre de Itachi no fue lo que esperabas. ¡Venganza!, ¿luego qué?, un error y odio después, venganza otra vez.

El universo es destrucción y su centro no eres tú, jamás has sido tú. Lo comprendes ahora, ¿verdad, Sasuke? En tu mente no hay cabida para nada más que su mirada, sus manos en tu brazo y luego esa sensación.

No puedes hablar, tan solo la observas. No es que esperes que ella comprenda lo que hay en tus ojos negros, no rojos, no te importa. Tu pecho duele, tu órgano motor late desaforado. Sincronización. Lo entiendes, va a morir pronto. Lo entiendes, lo suyo es un error, estupidez pura y bruta. Natural. Sus ojos lo dicen, y tu mano lo siente aún, está perdiéndose.

Te parece casi un desperdicio que seas lo último que verán sus ojos. Vagamente te contradices, pensando que antaño hubiese sido lo más perfecto para tus propósitos, ser _su _fin. Produce un efímero placer el serlo, el fin de su vida, quien rompa el cristal. Hay que romper, porque tú no puedes hacerlo más. Pero sus ojos verdes no te miran en tanto, el único segundo, y comprendes entonces que es verdad: desperdicio.

Le dirige palabras a Naruto, esas que no te interesan y por tanto no te dignas a escuchar, igualmente no dejas de mirarla. ¿Estás parpadeando? No lo sientes.

«Sálvalo, Naruto»

Cuando el corazón se altera, se detiene y late intermitente e inconstante, comienza a quebrarse tu interior. Sí, se rompe, con todo y la cosmovisión estúpida que tienes. Comienzas a alejar tu mano, a medida que el zumbido se vuelve más fuerte, que taladra tu cerebro.

―Hn ―emites sin quererlo, se te sale natural, como la estupidez de Sakura al interponerse.

―Sasuke-kun ―mierda, ¿sigue viva? Ya no sientes su corazón y acaba de… hablarte. ¿O era un eco? Sus labios… palidecen, le drenaste la vida, ¿te gustó?

Lo último que vio fueron tus ojos. Lo último que escuchó fue aquél ruido. Lo último que sintió… fue tu mano en su corazón.

El universo es destrucción, y tu cosmovisión imperfecta. La venganza no importó con Itachi, no al final. La venganza drenó los ojos de Sakura, te succionó la existencia, ¿es eso suficiente?

¡¿Es que acaso es eso suficiente ahora, imbécil?

―¡Bastardo! ―repiquetea la voz de Naruto, y sientes frío nada más. Sientes, sí, siempre has sido muy capaz. El odio siempre lo has sentido arder, y lo sabes bien.

Cierras los ojos junto con ella, y sales de su interior. Se acabó todo, y cumpliste una vez más. Algo iba mal con todo, y tú… Sasuke tú… no sabes qué hacer.

**.**

* * *

><p>"el tiempo se ha acabado, el amor refulge y desaparece. por eso serás el ser más odiado, porque el odio es apasionante y crece. te odio, me gusta más así. dime, mi vida, ¿te gusta así a ti?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>uh, sí... un tema un tanto ya conocido, pero es mi versión y esas cosas bonitas (?) err. Va con todo mi corazón, a mi querida mula tan terrrrrca como solo ella, **anileth**, mi soulmate. ANÍMATE he dicho. Sonríe, mucho mucho, porque esto es para ti. You know, iloveyouso!(:

¡Si has leído, y piensas concederme el placer de agregar a favoritos, comenta! *-* como siempre digo "El review es el orgasmo del escritor" ~

Pronto actualización de mi long fic en curso "Arráncame la vida" y de mi traducción "Laying Claim".

¿Te ha gustado esta viñeta?, házmelo saber(:

¡Por cierto! Actualicé el documento, y lo subí por idiota por error y se hicieron dos capítulos pero ya lo arreglé (H)' porque quiero agradecerle a "Croquetas rellenas de atun" una reviewer anónima a la que me gustaría agradecerle de una mejor manera, pero que sin embargo con cada comentario que deja, me hace muy muy muy feliz(:

Por otro lado, éste sábado prepárense para algo genial (?) uhm... visiten facebook (grupo: RIC) y aquí en fanfiction tenemos la comunidad RIC -ambas significan reto in character, donde andaremos haciendo cosas pro SasuSaku IC' y cosas así de monas, suscríbanse, ¡estoy segura que les gustará! sino pues no D:


End file.
